the birth of Isabel
by petit scarabe
Summary: Première rencontre mouvementée entre Farlan et Isabel dans le souterrain de la ville.


Petit essai de la rencontre en Farlan et Isabel.

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Le rat devait être au moins aussi gros que son avant-bras. Grillé, ça pouvait être pas mal. Il passa devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. _C'est ma chance_ ! Ce dit le jeune garçon. Il dégaina son couteau et le lança sur le rat. Le couteau fit trois rotations avant de le coller au mur poussiéreux de la salle. L'animal couina et mourut. Il s'approcha du cadavre de rat pour ramasser son couteau poisseux de sang.

L'odeur de décomposition qui émanait du cadavre aurait repoussé n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf un enfant crasseux et affamé vivant dans les souterrains de Mitras, la dernière ville à avoir résisté aux Titans.

Les souterrains de la ville n'étaient qu'un dédale de rue étroite et puante où les pauvres et les malades venaient s'entasser pour tenter de survivre. Les orphelins aussi y vivaient. Comme lui. Il ne connaissait ni son âge ni ses parents. Il connaissait seulement son nom. Farlan. Et vivait depuis toujours dans ce souterrain puant et cruel où il fallait constamment lutter pour survivre. Depuis deux jours, il avait trouvé une maison vide et vivait dedans, traquant les rats qui l'habitait d'une part pour pouvoir dormir par terre sans avoir la désagréable sensation qu'on lui mordillait les doigts pieds, d'autre part pour les manger. C'est toujours ça quand on n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts pendant que son esprit émergeait des brumes de l'euphorie d'une chasse victorieuse et d'un repas, ramené à la réalité par la puanteur infernal de la carcasse.

_Je me demande ce qu'il a pu bien manger pour puer comme ça celui-là_, pensa-t-il. Le rat puait tellement qu'il hésita à le jeter mais son ventre criait famine. _Bah, une fois cuit l'odeur est moins forte. Tout peut se manger avec un peu de bonne volonté,_ s'encouragea-t-il avant de placer le rat sur la broche et allumer un feu avec des planches de bois moisis.

Tandis qu'il mâchouillait la viande dure du rat fraichement cuit, il sortit de la salle et grimpa sur le toit de sa maison improvisée.

Puis une fois confortablement installé sur un amas de tuile, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre rat se promenant dans la ruelle sombre s'étendant devant lui. Rien. Des gens vêtus de guenille allaient et venaient tels des fantômes, mais c'était tout. Caressés par la brise, ses cheveux blonds dansaient sur son visage enfantin mais dur.

Une fois son repas fini, il sauta souplement du toit et atterri dans la ruelle dans un nuage de poussière. Alors qu'il marchait sans véritable but, il senti une odeur. De la viande. De la viande cuite. Il se mit instantanément à saliver. D'où venait-elle ? Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son odorat. Il grimpa sur le muret d'une maison puis sauta sur le balcon. Il entra dans la maison en marchant sur les débris d'une vitre cassé. Et vit un morceau de viande rôtir sur un feu. Selon son odeur, ça devait être autre chose que du rat. Absolument délicieux ! Mais s'il cuisait là, c'est que quelqu'un ne devait pas être loin pour le surveiller. Ignorant sa peur d'être surpris, il se mit à courir. Et vola le bout de viande.

Farlan sortit de la salle pour arriver dans une autre, leva la tête sans ralentir et ne vit rien de plus. Il courait vers la sortie de la maison lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Un bruit de grognement. Et vit un énorme chien jaillir de la pièce d'à côté. _Farlan, t'es dans la mouise !_ pensa t'il en essayant de maitriser sa peur. Le chien de garde aboya et bondit sur le voleur. Farlan s'élança dans la maison, tournant le dos à la porte de sortie.

Tandis qu'il sautait au-dessus de planche cloutés et fils de fers, des poutres en bois saillant du toit en ruine lui flanquaient de formidables gifles quand il n'arrivait pas à les éviter dans sa fuite. Les fils de fers rouillés mais aiguisés déchiquetaient les jambes de son pantalon. Des flaques irrégulières de lumière perçant à travers le toit l'incitaient à lever les yeux, puis l'éblouissaient pour mieux l'empêcher de voir où il se dirigeait dans la demeure obscure. Sans cesser de courir, il regarda derrière lui. Le chien de garde n'était plus en vue. Haletant, le front couvert d'une sueur froide, il sentait son cœur s'affoler.

Manquant de s'étaler, il émergea enfin sur le balcon et sauta dans la ruelle. Une fois au sol, il repéra le molosse qui se tenait sur le balcon et qui aboyait comme un fou furieux. Il glissa sous sa veste rapiécé son morceau de viande encore chaud et se dirigea vers sa maison, son havre de paix, un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, il l'avait bien mérité ce morceau de viande !

Reprenant son souffle, Farlan s'assit sur son tas de tuile, au bord du toit. Cassant machinalement les débris de tuile près de lui, il baissa les yeux sur la rue, dont la poussière s'envolait, poussé par la brise. Il éclata en repensant à son aventure avec le chien. Il avait bien failli y passer. En tous cas, il ne s'aventurerait pas à affronter un chien de sitôt ! En réfléchissant sur la nature de son prochain repas, Farlan scrutait le fond de la ruelle de gauche, en contrebas. C'était le territoire de chasse de Wolf, une brute s'entourant de deux imbéciles musclés qui dévalisait les pauvres hères s'aventurant sans savoir dans la ruelle.

Farlan sursauta. Il venait de capter un mouvement. Intrigué, il fixa un point, sur le bord de la ruelle.

Une ombre passa derrière une poubelle. Plus de doute possible: un être humain essayait de s'introduire de manière discrète dans la rue. La bande de Wolf était efficace, il devait surement avoir à manger et à boire caché quelque part. Le pari était risqué. Trop pour qu'il ose essayer. A par un désespéré, qui oserai s'aventurer là-bas ?

Farlan sauta de son toit, jeta au loin les débris de tuile tomber de son mur, et avança de quelques pas. La silhouette venait la poubelle suivante et s'avançait à découvert.

Ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Ou plutôt une enfant. Elle paraissait fatiguée, chétive mais elle avançait d'un bon pas, comme l'eût fait une voleuse expérimentée.

Ce qu'elle devait être, puisque personne n'avait la folie de tenter un vol pareil...

D'autres mouvements attirèrent l'attention de Farlan. Sondant la piste, il constata que la jeune fille était suivie. Un énorme molosse - non, deux sortait d'un coin sombre. Passant furtivement de poubelle en tas de débris et de tas de débris en poubelle, ils rattrapaient la voleuse, sans jamais un seul aboiement. _Des chiens dressés pour attaquer les fous osant s'aventurer dans le territoire de Wolf. Il porte bien son nom celui la…_pensa-t-il sombrement.

Farlan de tendit, tous les sens en alerte. De toute évidence, ces chiens traquaient la jeune fille.

CHAPITRE 2

Farlan resta un instant immobile, indécis. Comment être sûr – avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – que les deux chiens traquaient vraiment la jeune fille ? Et en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Il regarda la lame de son couteau qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

Il regarda la jeune fille avancer. Puis il observa ces poursuivants.

Quelle chance avait la voleuse ?

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, les muscles nouées par l'effort. Que devait-il faire ? Se demanda-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. La sueur lui coulait sur le visage et la peur accélérait sa respiration.

Il décida de passer à l'action.

Mal remis de sa course précédente, Farlan haleta comme jamais en s'engageant dans le début de la rue. La rue sombre et inquiétante s'enfonçait entre des maisons délabrées, il ne risquait pas que les deux molosses le voient ou ne le sentent, le vent était contre lui. Au pied des bâtiments en ruine qui flanquaient la rue étroite, un tapis de poussière étouffait le bruit de ses pas...

De la sueur ruisselait dans son dos et sa chemise rapiécé lui collait à la peau. La tiédeur matinale semblait avoir cédé la place à une chaleur étouffante, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion due à l'épuisement. Au bord de la rue, les maisons défilaient si vite qu'ils ne les distinguaient presque plus...

La main droite comprimant son point de côté, le souffle encore plus court, il se demanda pour la première fois si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Et s'il laissait la jeune fille se faire dévorer par les chiens ? Non impossible, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il devait la sauver. Ou au moins essayer…Et lui qui pensait il y à peine cinq minutes ne plus affronter de chiens avant longtemps ! La jeune fille marchait avec une prudence qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait découvert qu'on la suivait. De plus, la jeune fille ressemblait plus à un spectre affamé... Et l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant les deux molosses... Non, ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé. Elle avait repéré les chiens et essayait de les fuir discrètement. Mais elle n'y arrivera jamais. Des traqueurs et une proie, voilà ce qu'ils étaient !

Farlan se releva à demi sauta sur un toit tombé par terre et couru de toit en toit, des vagues de chaleur déferlant dans son corps. Plié en deux, il s'arrêta les mains posées sur les genoux. Il prit quelques inspirations s rapides avant de se redresser complètement et sauter au sol.

La jeune fille apparue juste devant lui. Un instant, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était jeune. Trop jeune pour mourir. Presque aussi grande que lui, elle devait avoir environ le même âge. Elle portait une tenue crasseuse, la taille ceinte d'une lanière de cuir lestée de petit couteau. Nulle tache de couleur, pas de motif imprimé. Une pauvre jeune fille perdu comme lui dans cet infâme souterrain.

Farlan fit quelques pas vers elle et s'immobilisa à une distance suffisante pour ne pas paraître hostile. Elle ne broncha pas, les bras le long du corps. Ses sourcils, remarqua-t-il, rappelaient la forme élancée d'un oiseau de proie en plein vol. Ses yeux se rivèrent hardiment dans les siens. Un contact si intense qu'il menaça de lui arracher toute conscience de sa propre identité. En un éclair, il eut le sentiment que cette jeune fille et lui était semblable.

Ce regard qui l'emprisonnait aussi sûrement qu'une main de fer sondait ses yeux à ma recherche de son âme, en quête d'une énigmatique réponse._ Je veux t'aider_, dit-il mentalement. Une pensée plus lourde de sens que toutes celles qu'il n'avait jamais eues...

Le regard de la jeune fille, moins intense, se desserra son emprise sur lui. Dans ses prunelles, il lut une chose qui l'attirait plus que tout. Du courage ! Oui, le courage brûlait dans ses yeux et dans tout son corps, glorieuse figure de proue et d'intégrité.

Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela pourquoi il était là. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps !

- J'étais là-haut, dit-il en tendant un doigt vers sa maison, et je t'ai vue...

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Il l'imita et s'aperçut qu'il désignait un entrelacs de maisons écroulées qui dissimulaient la sienne. Il laissa retomber son bras, tenté de passer outre sa méprise. Mais elle riva ses yeux sur lui, exigeant des explications.

Farlan les lui donna à voix basse :

- J'étais sur mon toit en train de manger. Je t'ai vue marcher le long des murs de la rue Des chiens te suivent...

- Combien ? Demanda la jeune fille, impassible.

Farlan trouva la question bizarre mais répondit quand même :

- Deux.

Soudain blême, la petite voleuse tourna la tête et sonda la ruelle, derrière elle. Puis elle cria :

- Attention!

Sur sa droite apparurent les deux chiens en question. Un des molosses s'apprêta à bondir. Avec la fluidité de l'habitude Farlan prit son couteau dans sa main. Et le molosse bondit. D'un coup de taille, il lui entama le museau, faisant sauter quelques-uns de ses crocs au fond de sa gorge. Aussitôt, Farlan se tourna vers l'autre chien. Qui avait déjà sauté dans les airs... Il mordit le jeune homme au bras, déchirant le tissu peu épais de sa chemise et de la chair, au-dessous. Déséquilibré, Farlan entraîna dans sa chute l'énorme chien.

S'arrachant de la poussière et du sang, Farlan essuya de ses yeux le sang et la crasse. Il fit volte-face, s'attendant à voir l'un des molosses lui bondir dessus. Mais le prédateur avait un couteau planté profondément dans son dos et titubait. Celui de la jeune fille, pensa-t-il. Je vais la laisser l'achever.

Il se jeta sur le carnassier, l'arracha du sol et lui bourra les côtes de coups de botte. D'un estoc, il lui planta son couteau dans le crâne à hauteur de l'œil. Un second coup fit cesser net les hurlements du chien mutilé.

Farlan se tourna vers la jeune femme. Le dernier chien menaçait de lui sauter dessus. Couteau ensanglanté à la main, Farlan fonça vers lui et hurla de colère. Tournant son museau ensanglanté vers Eredhros, le dernier prédateur grogna tout bas, ses yeux noirs et ronds brûlant de rage.

Fou furieux, Farlan n'éprouvait aucune peur.

- Tu vas mourir, chien ! hurla-t-il.

Le carnassier se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

Farlan serra son couteau et cria à pleins poumons :

- Dégage, chien ! Retourne d'où tu viens !

Mais la bête n'était pas disposée à renoncer à sa proie. Farlan fonça sur l'animal, le couteau tenu droit devant lui. Le chien recula un peu, hésita, puis bondit à la gorge du jeune garçon. Farlan fut plus rapide. Le métal et la chair entrèrent en collision et le champ de vision de Farlan se réduisit à une muraille de fourrure noire. Mais il sentit son couteau mordre la chair à l'instant ou des mâchoires claquaient tout près de son visage. Se débattant, Farlan tituba en arrière tandis que la lame continuait à transpercer la poitrine du chien. Après la cage thoracique, la pointe de son couteau lui perça le cœur. Il retomba, inerte, sur Farlan.

Le jeune garçon se dégagea aussi vite qu'il put. Du sang coulait de son avant-bras, mais il ne pensait qu'à la jeune fille.

Quand il se retourna, il vit que la jeune voleuse s'était immobilisée.

Devant eux, sur le chemin désormais libre, trois hommes les attendaient. Et si Farlan était grand pour son âge, ceux-là était nettement plus grand que lui. Les capuches empêchaient de voir leurs visages, mais les muscles qui saillaient sous leurs manteaux n'auguraient rien de bon.

_Ils étaient avec les chiens_, pensa Farlan, _c'est la bande à Wolf._ Farlan les examina tous attentivement. Celui qui se trouvait juste en face de lui était le plus costaud d'entre d'eux. Bâti comme une petite montagne, son manteau ouvert dévoilait une bandoulière et un ceinturon lesté d'un hachoir de boucher... Il l'avait l'air effrayant et invincible. Ce devait être Wolf en personne. Celui qui se tenait à la gauche de Wolf ressemblait davantage à un voleur qu'un boucher comme Wolf. Il avait un regard de fouine haineuse. Il tenait dans sa main droite une dague et un long couteau de l'autre. Le troisième homme était fin mais musclé. Vêtu de guenille, un arc et un carquois dépassait de son dos.

- Eh bien les enfants, on a tué mes chiens ? dit Wolf

La voix du type était haineuse. Tout en regardant Eredhros, il enleva ses gants et les coinça à sa ceinture. À l'évidence, il avait en tête de les couper en petit morceau… Farlan chercha le regard de la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. On est coincé... lui souffla-t-il. Apeurée, elle eut un bref hochement de tête et lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras.

- Un chien mort, un mort. Deux chiens morts, deux morts. Ça tombe bien, vous êtes deux ! Beugla Wolf d'une voix de stentor.

Soudain, le type avec l'arc bougea légèrement vers la droite et fixa Farlan du regard.

- Ce garçon, je suis sûr de l'avoir aperçu sautant de mon balcon, mon repas à la main dit-il d'une voix glacée.

Eh crotte ! pensa Farlan. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe aujourd'hui ?

- Pas de chance... fit Wolf le boucher en se postant devant Farlan.

Le voleur au regard de fouine se plaça devant la jeune fille tandis que l'archer encocha une flèche en direction de Farlan. Wolf grommela une insulte puis tira de sa ceinture son hachoir de boucher. Avec un sourire de dément, il le passa au creux de ses avant-bras, faisant couler le sang. Devant lui, Farlan entendit le bruit de frottement de l'acier la chair. La peur le paralysa. Le moindre de ses geste était d'une puissance sans pareil. Wolf semblait être un sacré taré... A côté de Farlan, la jeune fille avait sorti ses deux couteaux et se préparait à affronter l'homme que Farlan surnomma la Fouine.

Un instant, personne ne bougea. Puis Wolf poussa le cri de guerre du enragé prêt à découper sa victime en morceau et chargea. Son énorme hachoir brandi, le fou furieux fonça sur Farlan. À côté de lui, la Fouine attaqua la jeune fille.

Deux grognements retentirent, suivis, à l'impact, par un double son strident comme celui que produit le choc de d'un couteau sur un hachoir. Farlan hurla de rage et riposta aux assauts furieux de son assaillant. Wolf, tel un sadique, se contenta de sourire et para aisément les coups de couteau de Farlan. En quelque coup échangé, Farlan s'aperçut vite que son adversaire était bien plus fort que lui. Tandis que le boucher enragé fit une feinte que Farlan évita par miracle, il entendit une corde vibrer. Une flèche lui rasa le crâne et se perdit dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. L'archer encocha aussitôt une autre flèche. Visiblement, il savait tirer. Wolf retint un rire narquois et enchaîna attaque sur attaque, faisant des moulinets avec son hachoir. Farlan les esquivait tant bien que mal mais se fatiguait beaucoup trop vite. Sa respiration était déjà lourde tandis que celle de son adversaire semblait encore légère...

Soudain, il vit son adversaire effectuer un moulinet si rapide que son œil ne pus la suivre. Il esquiva l'énorme pied lancé à la hauteur de son torse mais vit le hachoir foncer en direction de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. _Je vais mourir, _pensa Farlan. C'est alors qu'il sentit une grande douleur au niveau de sa cuisse qui se déroba. Le hachoir de Wolf passa juste au-dessus de Farlan qui tomba à terre en lâchant son épée. La hampe d'une flèche noire dépassait de sa cuisse. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie...

Tandis que le hachoir du guerrier fendait l'air et que celui-ci essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, un couteau noir lancé de nul part jailli d'un dessus de toit. Farlan, qui avait ses muscles tétanisé par la douleur causé par la flèche, vit le couteau s'enfoncer dans le dos de noueux de Wolf. Puis l'archer connu un sort semblable, un couteau noir planté profondément dans son dos. Wolf et l'archer tombèrent tous deux à genou. Farlan tourna la tête et vit qu'un jeune garçon se tenait sur un toit. Petit, il avait le regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Ses cheveux sales étaient noirs aussi. Il articula sans un son ces mots : Bande d'imbéciles, vous êtes trop faible pour les voler. Et tu me dois trois couteaux, crétin. Puis il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur le toit de la maison suivante, disparaissant de la vue de Farlan. Qui revint à la réalité.

Il regarda la jeune fille. Son adversaire, la Fouine, se trémoussait par terre en hurlant de douleur. Un couteau noir était planté dans son épaule droite_. Celui de ce mystérieux nabot_, pensa Farlan. _Il aurait pu au moins finir de nous aider !_ La jeune fille regarda avec surprise son adversaire s'écrouler et s'avança vers son lui. Puis lui trancha la gorge. Farlan, quant à lui, luttait avec le Wolf contre la douleur qui les maintenait à terre. Le premier qui reprenait la maîtrise de son corps tuerait l'autre.

Grâce à un effort surhumain, Farlan roula sur lui-même pour se rapprocher de son assaillant et, en hurlant de rage et de douleur, arracha la flèche de sa cuisse et la planta dans la poitrine d'un Wolf stupéfait.

L'archer, ayant réussi à se relever malgré le couteau dépassant de son dos, décocha aussitôt une flèche que Farlan évita en roulant en boule. Il récupéra en même temps le hachoir du boucher agonisant et le lança d'un geste fluide sur l'archer. Celui-ci s'écroula en silence, la poitrine déchiquetée

CHAPITRE 4

À moitié sonné, Farlan se tourna vers la jeune fille. Assise sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait épuisée mais indemne. Incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Farlan constata que sa protégée et lui étaient de nouveau seuls dans un silence de mort.

La cuisse en feu– logique, après se l'être fait percer par une flèche – il s'assit près d'elle et déchira un bout de sa chemise pour interrompre l'hémorragie. La jeune fille n'étant pas blessée, il s'abstint de lui demander comment elle allait. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les deux trop épuisés pour parler...

Comment pouvaient-ils être encore en vie ? Et ce jeune sur le toit, que venait-il faire ici ? La puissance de son lancer de couteau, sa rapidité, il n'avait jamais rien de vu de pareil. Mais qui est vraiment ce garçon ? Assez de question pour l'instant ! Quoi que fût ce phénomène, il lui devait la vie. La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre le mur et se tourna lentement vers lui.

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, Farlan la regarda et compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais ce serait de justesse...

- Ils me terrorisaient aussi, admit-il. Et je m'appelle Farlan.

Alors que la brise faisait voleter de petites mèches sur ces joues, la petite voleuse sonda à nouveau le regard de son compagnon.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

Farlan trouva sa voix - complément parfait de la bravoure qui brillait dans ses yeux -aussi amicale que le reste de sa personne.

- Tu es une personne comme on en rencontre rarement...

Atterré, Farlan sentit qu'il s'empourprait d'embarras. Personne ne l'avait jamais remercié jusqu'à ce jour. Chassant les mèches rebelles de ses yeux, elle se détourna pour ne pas ajouter à son embarras.

- Je suis... commença-t-elle comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d'important. (Elle se ravisa et tourna la tête vers lui.) Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Tu es aussi une personne comme on en rencontre rarement. Peu de fille aurait fait face de cette manière...

Elle ne rougit pas mais sourit encore. Farlan se tâta sa cuisse blessée. Lorsque la jeune fille vit qu'il était blessé, elle eut l'air catastrophée.

- Tu es blessé !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude me balladant par ci par là.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air livide. Son visage était plus pâle qu'un flocon de neige...

- Je suis désolée, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais si faim…Je savais que j'allais mourir si je ne mangeai pas. Alors quitte à mourir et sachant que la bande à Wolf avait de la nourriture…

Farlan la traita intérieurement d'idiote et d'incapable puis avala sa salive bruyamment.

- Ah, fut sa seule réponse.

Farlan lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle l'accepta et se détendit.

- Allons-y, dit Farlan en souriant d'un air crispé. Ils doivent surement avoir caché leur nourriture quelque part.

Ils fouillèrent la ruelle pendant plus d'une heure lorsque Farlan trouva un vieux coffre. Il l'ouvrit. Il était vide. Tout ça pour rien…et avec sa jambe blessé il ne pourrait plus voler pendant des jours. Tandis qu'il sombrait dans le désespoir, il remarqua une lampe brillant à huile brillant dans un coin. Et la jeune fille à côté qui semblait sauter de joie.

Par terre éclairé par la lampe, était disposé en ligne toute sorte de vivre. Remarquant que la nourriture était disposée de manière étrange, il crut lire un mot formé par la chaîne de nourriture. Lévi. Tandis qu'il se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier ce mot et qui avait placé la nourriture de cette manière, il repensa au sombre garçon qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Se pouvait-il que… ?

- Partageons nous la nourriture et allons-nous en vitesse, déclara Farlan en reprenant ses esprits.

La jeune fille le regarda et lui dit :

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Farlan la dévisagea longuement et dit simplement :

Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

- Je sais pas…je n'ai pas de nom, lui répondit-elle tristement.

Farlan réfléchit quelque secondes puis pris sa main dans la sienne.

- Allez viens Isabel, on s'en va.


End file.
